Certain types of refuse containers have an opening in the upper portion thereof through which refuse is dumped into the container. Some of such refuse containers have in combination therewith an arm and fork unit which is operable to lift a refuse retainer and to move the refuse retainer to a position over the opening and to discharge the refuse from the retainer into the refuse container through the opening therein. Most of such refuse containers are carried by a vehicle for movement of the refuse container.
Most of such arm and fork units have limited fork movement. The limited fork movement creates a problem. For example, when the arms are positioned above the refuse container, the forks cannot be moved to a horizontal position at the top surface of the container. Therefore, such forks extend upwardly from the upper surface of the container and create problems in the movement of a refuse container carrier vehicle along a highway which has limited height regulations. In such arm and fork units, the arms and forks must be positioned at the front of the vehicle before travel occurs. Such a position of the arms and forks at the front of the vehicle partially obstructs and limits the visibility of an operator of the vehicle which carries the container.
Frequently for short distance travel of the vehicle which carries a refuse container it is desired to maintain the forks at the front of the vehicle during travel. However, in known arm and fork units, the forks can extend only forwardly of the vehicle which carries the refuse container. The forks in such units cannot be moved to a vertical position. The forwardly extending forks present hazard conditions.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fork and arm mechanism for a refuse container in which the forks are pivotally movable throughout a relatively large angle. Thus, the forks can be positioned horizontally at the upper surface of the refuse container during travel of the refuse container. Also, the forks can be moved to a position in juxtaposition with the arms at any position of the arms. Thus, the forks can be vertically oriented when the forks are positioned in front of a vehicle which carries the refuse container.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a fork and arm mechanism which is capable of rapid pivotal movement of the forks.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.